


K9 Speak: You & Me

by SirenSong97 (SeductiveSiren69)



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Jonsa Drabble Fest 2018, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveSiren69/pseuds/SirenSong97
Summary: A continuation of K9 Speak from Day 5 of Jonsa Drabble FestDay 9: You and Me





	K9 Speak: You & Me

Jon glanced at the diamond ring in the velvet pale blue box. I hope she likes it. Jon thought. He took the ring out of the box, knelt down and said. “Sansa will you do me the honor…No..will you marry-“

“You could at least take me out to dinner first.” Ghost snickered. 

“Shut up.” Jon stood up, carefully put the ring back in the box, and slid it into his coat pocket. 

“So, you’re actually going to do it,” Ghost exclaimed. 

“Yes,” Jon replied while straightening his necktie in the mirror.

“Does this mean that Sansa and Lady are moving in?”

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

“Oh,” Ghost whimpered. “So it won’t just be you and me anymore. We’ll probably only do things the girls like to do.

“What,” Jon exhaled. He realized that his best friend was upset. “We’ll still go out on our walks.” Jon bent down to rubbed behind Ghost ears. “And we’ll still play catch on Sunday’s in the park. And we’ll do fun things with Lady and Sansa too, family things.”

“Family things would be nice,” Ghost retorted. “But when she moves in can you guys keep the mounting to a minimum. Oh, and the licking too. Is her moaning a way to say that she’s still not clean?”

“What, no“ Jon yelped. “Ghost we have to work on your manners-“

_Ding Dong  
TeleComp: Sansa Stark, no relation and Lady Stark, canine, are at the door. _

“Door, door,” Ghost barked while running around in little circles. “Someone’s at the door.” Ghost sniffed the doorway. “It’s Sansa and Lady and she’s brought treats.”

Jon gave the command for the door to open and Sansa and Lady sauntered through the threshold. “All ready to go.” Sansa kissed Jon on the cheek and handed Ghost a treat. “The party starts in less than an hour.“ 

“All set.” Jon beamed while putting on his coat.

***

“You seem nervous,” Sansa asked. 

“No,” Jon squeaked. “I’m fine.”

“Ok,” Sansa rung the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. 

Her little brother Rickon opened the door bobbing his head up and down. 

“Rickon,” Sansa said. She gave her little brother a hug. “I’ve missed you.” Rickon only nodded. “Let me guess new headphones?” Ricken bobbed his head up and down. He moved out the way so they could enter. 

Jon and Sansa entered first but Lady stood in front of Ghost.

“What are you doing?” Ghost growled. 

“I didn’t get a chance to give you some intel but some things have changed since last time,” Lady whispered. “Try not to mention that Greywind's fur is getting greyer.”

“But his fur is grey.” 

“I know that but he and his owner are going through a midlife crisis since their last name day and Summer’s taking some literature classes with Bran and now-“

Ghost took a long whiff of Lady’s fur. “What are you doing?”

“Umm, new shampoo.” Ghost whimpered. 

“Just follow my lead.” Lady sighed. “It’s time to meet the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stark's are up next. Yep, It's a three-parter : )


End file.
